Can You Keep a Secret?
by Souigintou
Summary: Less than a month has passed since the divorce of Mabel and Dipper's parents. After a jarring move to Utah, Mabel enrolls in a new school and runs into an unexpected rival from summers past: Pacifica Northwest. With the pair bonding faster than expected, both begin to wonder just what their friendship means to one another - as well as what it might mean to their families.
1. Chapter 1

_You're still going to visit next month, right? ^ u ^_

 _Of course, as long as dad doesn't change his mind._

 _You don't think he will, do you? ; 3 ;_

 _It's anyone's guess. He's been getting especially grumpy whenever I mention it._

 _Then quit mentioning it, dummy! :I_

 _Alright. I'll keep you updated on his mood swings. Class starts soon, so I have to go._

 _Ttyl~ X3_

I sighed and clicked my phone's sleep button, allowing the screen to go dark. It had been getting more and more tiring to send upbeat messages to Dipper as time went on. I felt more than obligated to keep him as happy as possible. Dipper's messages were always pretty matter-of-fact, so I could never get a read on how he felt at any given time. So I assumed he was doing as poorly as I was.

"Why the long face, Mabel?"

With the sound of mom's voice, I returned to the real world. This just unfortunately happened to be the kitchen table in an apartment in some dumb town in Utah. "What long face? You're hallucinating," I stated.

Mom put her hands on her hips disapprovingly. "We both know that's a lie, young lady. You know you can talk to me if something is bothering you."

"You already know what's bothering me," I said, huffing my breath.

She sighed in response and sat down in the chair across from me. Though she looked tired and weary, it was obviously all an act. She hadn't worked a day since the move, and the stack of untouched boxes that still filled the living room stood as a testament to how hard she had worked at unpacking. "This is as hard for me as it is for you, Mabel," she told me. She reached across the table and cradled my hand in hers. "Divorces are as hard on parents as they are on the kids… I miss Dipper as much as you do."

I resisted the urge to glare at her, knowing it would only land me in a pot of trouble. "It's not just Dipper, and you know that."

"Is it school? I know you're worried about making new friends, but you don't need to be. You've made friends in new places plenty of times. What makes now any different?" she asked in a disgustingly sweet tone. "A little shooting star like you can make friends anywhere!"

This time, I did glare at her. "Don't call me that."

"I just don't get you anymore, Mabel… Where's my little girl that used to run around the house laughing and playing pretend all the time?"

I stood up, my eyes avoiding contact with hers. "Back in California with Dipper," I snapped before storming out of the kitchen and down the hall to my bedroom. Even though I had already unpacked most of my belongings, there was no way this room could ever feel like mine.

I closed the door behind me and locked it, even though I knew mom wouldn't try to follow me inside. She could act the part of worried mother all she wanted, but I wouldn't be so easily fooled. The naive little girl she had known four years ago had grown up, and despite Dipper's promises that they would do it together, she had had to grow up alone.

* * *

So this is just a little idea that popped into my head the other day. Whether or not I continue/finish it is still undetermined. This isn't exactly a great first chapter, but I need to establish a few things before we get the plot really moving.


	2. Chapter 2

_Today is your first day, right?_

 _Yep :3_

 _Good luck. I know you're going to do great_

 _Thanks~ I'll spam you with pictures of all the great friends I make ;)_

 _I'm looking forward to it._

 _Class is starting now. Ttyl~ :D_

The bell rang as I sent my last message to Dipper, and I shoved my phone back into my pocket. I leaned my head on my arm and glanced at the other students in the room. Their pre-class chatter began to die down, and I saw a group of girls turn their heads away all at once. I guess they wanted it to seem like I wasn't the topic of their conversation.

I couldn't help but think back to when I would have been able to just walk over to them and introduce myself. Dipper rarely accompanied me on my social endeavors. His presence, as awkward as it was, had always given me the courage necessary. I hadn't realized that until my first day at school in Utah. Unfortunately, the thought was draining what little motivation I already had to make friends.

At long last, the teacher entered the room, hushed the students, and began the lesson. Being the new kid is easier when you're little. The teacher lets you stand at the front of the room and introduce yourself. They assign a buddy to spend the day with you, and everyone wants to be friends with the mysterious newcomer. In high school, you're given a tour by administration and a load of make-up work. No shining target, no halo of allure. Half your grade will never even know you were new.

I was no more over this injustice at the end of class than I had been at the beginning. When the bell rang dismissing the students, I stood with the rest of them and filed out. Once again, I set off into the network of unfamiliar hallways. One tour is not enough to get your bearings in the average American high school.

I trudged along to my next class, eyes darting to the signs on the walls that acted as my guide for the moment. Noticing that I went the wrong way, I changed direction. Much to my displeasure, the sharp turn caused me to bump into one of my fellow students.

"Watch where you're going, freak!" the student snapped, shoving me aside and continuing on her way. My pace faltered for just a moment. I turned to look back at the girl I had bumped into, but she had already morphed into the crowd and out of my view. Not wanting to clog up the hallway, I continued on my way, my mind racing. Where did I know that voice from? Why did her hair, her clothes, her jewelry all seem so familiar?

As much as I wanted to, I couldn't ponder that girl all day. I had to go to class. At last I reached the classroom of my science class. After consulting the teacher, I took a seat in the back of the room. As the rest of the students trickled in, I noticed plenty of them casting glances my way. None of them sat next to me.

A gaggle of girls entered just as the bell rang, giggling wildly to each other. They split up at the middle of the room and went to their respective seats. Much to my surprise, one of the girls sat down next to me. I remained motionless, watching the girl out of the corner of my eye, though my head never turned.

"So you're the new girl, huh?" she asked. I looked at her, and although she spoke to me, her eyes remained on her phone. "May or something, right?"

"Mabel, actually. Mabel Pines," I clarified. The thought of introducing myself as May had crossed my mind in the days leading up to now. I remembered hearing that Mabel was an old lady name, and the memory still made me self-conscious.

She tore her eyes from her phone and gave me a quick look over. "Fitting name," she commented. She put her phone away and flashed a pearly white grin at me. "I hope you like it at this school, _Mabel_." Cruel pity hung off every word. I tried not to seem offended – I was too old to fall victim to petty, middle-school style shenanigans like this. But it's hard to keep yourself up after being rejected at a glance. So I looked forward once more as the teacher finally began class. I would survive.

Happy or unhappy, I would survive.

* * *

High-school cliches and cheese give me life.

JK, I hate them, and I apologize for making you suffer through all this needless angst.


End file.
